


Acting strange? You don't say. Story B

by inky_button



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Brat, Crying, Diapers, Embarrassment, Gay Keith (Voltron), Men Crying, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sharing a Bed, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wetting, Whining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: This is story B, both lance and Keith are littles but they have tried to keep it a secret.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Whiny

Lance looked over as Keith let out another small whine, was he in pain? It was so low and quiet he wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't sat right next to him. Maybe he was just bored by the meeting?

Keith squirmed in his seat, clearly uncomfortable, he let out another whine and his bottom lip wobbled. Something was wrong, and no one else was noticing!

"Are you two paying attention!" Allura wasn't happy.

"Yeah sorry just um, Keith needs to go to the bathroom!" He may be Keith's rival but something was wrong and he needed out of that room, lance could sence it.

Allura blushed slightly, "My apologies, the meeting is pretty much other now." she turned to start talking to shiro.

Lance stood waiting for Keith to stand, when he did he seemed wobbly on his feet, he huffed almost frustrated at his feet not functioning how he wanted them to.

They walk outside of the room, "Keith you're acting odd." lance stated. Keith shrugged and looked down. "Are you hurt? You kept whining."

Keith shut his eyes tightly and clenched his hands, shaking his head. His voice came out small and upset "No!"

The small, childlike voice throw lance off, he put a hand on Keith's shoulder, "It's okay, what's wrong?"

"No!" this time it was a pitiful whine, like a child on the edge of tears.

"Keith I'm trying to help!" it came out more frustrated than lance had meant.

Keith's lip wobbled at the words, tears running down his face, lance didn't know what to do! The others would come out of the meeting room soon! He picked Keith up running into Keith's room before the boy could embarrass himself in front of anyone else.

As they got into the room Keith sobbed, he was clearly upset but about what! All lance did was try to be nice!

"Go!" Keith begged, still in Lance's arms.

"nope, not till you tell me what's going on!" he put Keith on the bed, the small boy curled in on himself hiding his face.

Keith pointed at himself, "Bad..." he mumbled sadly.

"You're not bad just acting weird, please tell me what's going on?" lance pleaded, sitting down on the bed with Keith.

"I'll be good!" that caused him to cry harder.

Lance sighed, "Keith you are good, please don't cry. What can I do to help?"

"go 'way..."

Lance didn't know what to do so he left. He felt guilty for leaving the room but Keith had asked him to do so.

a few hours later at dinner.

Keith was wearing baggy joggers rather than his normal skinny jeans, he was looking at the bowl in front of him with annoyance.

He picked up is spoon in a uni grip, he slightly missed his mouth, getting the green goo on his face, he let out a huff but tried again this time he was rewarded with the food actually getting to his mouth.

Lance kept looking over to Keith, he was still acting strange. A good amount of Keith's food was hitting his shirt or face but no one was saying anything!

Keith retched for his glass of water, accidentally knocked it off the table and onto his lap. He looked defeated, his lap was wet, be was covered in food and he felt bad! His lip once again wobbled, threatening tears.

"Are you okay Keith?" Shiro was the first to ask. Keith shook his head because no, he was anything but okay!

"would you like to go clean yourself up?" this time there was a small nod, Keith stood and was out the door before anyone could say anything.

"Is Keith okay?" lance asked Shiro

Shiro shrugged, "He just gets like that sometimes, he doesn't like to talk about it."


	2. Secrets

Keith ran to his room, curling himself into a small ball, he cried softly tomorrow. Normally he hid his younger head space away from anyone else, heck he'd lived with shiro and Adam for a long time before going to space and even they didn't know his secret.

He was a little. He was fighting a war he didn't have the time to be two! He'd slipped in the meeting and Lance noticed... What if Lance hated him now!

'no no it's okay, he doesn't know you're a little' he thought to himself but it still plauged his mind.

He let out a watery sniffle, he pulled his stuffed hippo into a hug "Eepo..." his voice wobbled. He hid his face in the soft plush, letting himself cry harder.

A knock came at the door, he didn't answer.

"Keith can I please come in?" lance sounded actually worried.

Keith coughed to try make his voice less childish and watery, "No thank you..." he knew he was meant to respect adults, use his pleases and thank yous.

Lance sighed, "Are you decent?"

Keith couldn't remember what that word meant... He was too small to know! "Uh hu!" he said hoping it was the right answer.

Lance opened the door to see Keith still crying, red eyed and holding a stuffed hippo. It would have been a cute sight if not for all the tears. He shut the door behind him.

He came closer slowly, it felt odd, it was Keith but it clearly wasn't his Keith. "If you tell me what's wrong I can help you?" it was almost a plead.

Keith hid his face back into the plush.

Lance sighed "Please?" he added, even showing a small half smile.

Keith hummed in thought, he really didn't have the words to say what was wrong even if he'd wanted too! He huffed and unhid his face, he pouted shaking his head.

"And why not? I won't laugh, promise!" he stuck out his pinky for good measure.

Keith looked at the finger in confusion, even tilting his head like a dog.

"Has no one pinky promised with you!" he was shocked, how could no one have pinky promised him anything?!

Keith's tears were mostly dry now, Lance was funny, he was good at making Keith feel better maybe even a good caregiver--that thought made Keith lip wobble again.

"Please don't cry! It's okay, I'm sorry!" he begged, "please tell me why you're so upset, I won't tell anyone else!"

Keith let out a small breath, pointing to himself "Little..." it was bearly a whisper. He looked up at lance watching for the reaction.

The penny dropped. "Oh, that's okay, I've been friends with a few people like that. Why didn't you just say?"

Keith's eyes light up, lance understood! He'd finally told someone and they didn't care! He held his arms up for a hug. Lance gave into the demand.

"But why didn't you say? I'm sure Hunk and Shiro would love babying yo-"

Keith shook his head "Nu uh! Wou!" he put a hand on Lance's chest.

Lance chuckled "Oh only I'm allowed to know? Or only I get to baby you?" he teased

The smaller boy hid his face in Lance's shoulder. Lance smiled, he felt better knowing Keith was okay and not hurt, "We've been in space a while, how did you hide it that long?" he felt a shrug, "Not much of a talker are you? How old are you?"

"Two." his voice was still watery, he sounded so small.

Lance thought for a second "Do you need things when you're like this?" he tryed to beat around the bush, he'd had little friends, some had pacifier some didn't some had pull ups and diapers, blocks and toys. He felt another little shrug. "How do you look after yourself, you should have said. We can't have the littlest palidan getting hurt can we?"

Keith pulled back from the hug, "Big boy!" he pointed to himself, "Look after self!" he stated like it should be obvious.

Lance pulled a fake frown, "But what if you had an accident, fell down and hurt yourself, don't you want someone to kiss it better?" Keith looked thoughtful but said nothing, "Or if you got yourself all messy and needed someone to help clean you up!" he pointed at Keith's shirt.

Keith blushed and looked down, " 'Elp?" he asked.

"How can I say no to a baby!" he stood and walked over to the draws, opening the first one. Next to the shirts were 2 pacifiers, so Keith did need stuff when little. He pulled out a red shirt and the red pacifier. Keith's eyes went wide as he saw the object, he covered his mouth.

"Sorry!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, wouldn't have pulled it out if I'm not okay with it. It's okay Keith, can you say ahh?" he hesntly opened his mouth and uncovered it, lance slipped the pacifier into the boys mouth.

Lance smiled at him, Keith was so cute!"Arms up!" Keith did as he was told. He pulled the dirty shirt off, replacing it with the new one. "See much better!"

Keith smiled shyly behind the pacifier.

Lance hummed, "What do you do for fun? Games, movie's, toys, colouring?" Keith nodded at the last thing listed "Where's your colouring stuff?" Keith pointed at the bottom draw, lance went to open it.

He was slight surprised at the items in the draw, crayons, colouring boys, pull ups, some diapers, teething toys, blocks and two lego like sets but the blocks were bigger. He pulled out two colouring books and a packet of crayons.

"Can I colour one of the pages?" he asked almost embarrassed. Keith nodded pushing one of the books at him, they'd only just been placed on the bed. Lance had one about dinosaurs and Keith had one about space.

Lance flipped through the book, he found a trex, he asked Keith if he could do that one, Keith smiled and nodded.


	3. Big falls for small children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is story B, Keith finds out lances secret but Shiro also finds them both out.

Lance sat and coloured, letting his own mind fill with softer younger headspace much like the boy next to him, he felt a bit guilty for not telling Keith but if he could keep secrets so could lance!

Lance went to grab a new colour but Keith got to it first, hr pouted "But I need green!" his voice was childish.

Keith's eyes widened and he grinned "Baby?" he asked hopeful.

Lance looked away, hiding his face "No!" lance hadn't regressed in around two months, he wasn't normally this little!

Keith's smile faded his lips begin to wobble. 

"No no! No cry I sorry!" he whimpered, his own lip wobbling as he said it, he upset Keith! He was bad... He pulled Keith into a tight hug, "No cry!" he begged.

Keith sniffed "Big?" he asked saddly, lance shook his head "Baby?" he asked slightly less upset.

Lance hummed "Three, you?"

"two."

Lance bemmed "Don't need a adul'! We big boys!" Keith smiled at him. Keith's tummy growled, both boys looked at the source of the noise "Hungy?" Keith nodded. "Let's go get food!" he held Keith's hand walking him to the door.

Keith put his pacifier in his pocket as lance opened the door. The looked left and right, all clear. Lance lead him to the kitchen, he could see Shiro in the training room but they went into the kitchen any. 

Lance let go of Keith's hand, pointing to one of the chairs "You sit, I get." he informed. Keith did as he was told.

Lance fuelled two bowls placing one in front of Keith and putting the other on the table, he climbed onto the table deciding to sit chris cross apple sauce on the table. 

Keith feed himself with full consentraction, lance on the other hand watched Shiro between mouthfuls of food, looking down every few seconds to make sure he didn't make a mess. 

Keith got a little on his face and shirt but payed it little noticed.

Lance looked at Keith then back to the training room but Shiro was gone. 

"Lance don't sit on the table please." lance jumped, droping his spoon. Shiro and Keith laughed at Lance's frite.

He pouted, that wasn't very nice and Shiro was telling him to not do something liked doing! "Say sorry!" his voice was childish and upset.

"Only if you get off the table."

Lance shook his head, he didn't like getting scared! Shiro needed to say sorry! "No, I like table!"

Shiro looked oddly at the pair, why was lance talking like a child and why was Keith covered in goo again? "Lance please talk to me like a grown up." it was stern but not mean. 

Lance's lip wobbled, he wasn't a grown up and he didn't want to be one right now! His eyes got glossy, tears threatening to spill.

"Why are you upset?" Shiro's voice was laced in confusion "If you fall off the table it will hurt and we eat off of it. Please get down."

Lance sniffles but began to climb down, his foot slipped causing him to fall on his butt. His tears fell with him. 

"What did I say?" lance only cried harder at the words, Shiro was right and that was worse!

Keith hated hearing lance cry but what could he do? He got down and hugged him

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!"

Keith shhed him, lance cried harder he wanted to be picked up and held but Keith was too little to do that, he retched his arms up making grabby hands at Shiro. 

Shiro had been around kids before, he'd seen that gesture used may times, especially when pidge was a baby, he'd go to matts house and pidge would want to be held and cuddled by him. It clicked, he'd heard of age regression may times, it was a good guess if not the answer. 

He picked the small boy up, "I'm sorry, I don't realise you weren't a grown up right now." lance hid his face in Shiro's chest. Lance was still crying but no sound came from in. He looked down at Keith who looked more than displeased lance had been taken from his arms.

"We should go to one of your rooms." Keith nodded, leading the way to his room, he opened the door and the three walked in, well lance was carried in.

"So are you both littles or just lance?" Shiro questioned the smaller boy who wasn't in his arms.

Keith shrugged, not wanting his secret to be out of the bag. 

"That's not an answer Keith." Shiro stated softly.

Keith looked at the floor, knocking his feet into each other. 

He hummed in thought then smiled, "Keith, what's my name?"

"Shiro?" he was confused at the question but Keith's childish voice gave Shiro the answer he needed.

"How old are you too?" lance held up three fingers and Keith held up two. Wow they were so small and they'd been looking after themselves! What if they'd gotten hurt when he wasn't there!

Lance sniffed. "Paci?" Keith asked him, lance nodded so he took the red object from his pocket and placed it in Lance's mouth "Better?" lance gave a watery smile and nodded.

Shiro smiled, the boys were so cute! Wait if they had pacifiers what other stuff did they have, he looked at the bed he was sat on a few colouring books and crayons. "So what stuff do you have for when you're regressed?"

Keith blushed and shook his head. "Come on I know you probably have really cute stuff like footie pj's and stuffed toys?"

Keith picked up his stuffed hippo, "Eepo!" he informed.

"ah, he's very cute. Anything else?" Keith nodded, walking over to his dresser opening one of the draws and putting out what looked to be story books.

He brought one over, 'the gruffolow' he put on big puppy dog eyes "Read? Peas?" he asked so hopefully, how could Shiro say no so someone so cute!

"Of course buddy, but you two need to tidy up the bed first. Okay?" Keith nodded. Shiro put lance down, he picked up the colouring books as Keith packed away the crayons, the put them back in the draw then sat on the bed they'd just cleaned.

Keith pointed to the book, "Guff-a-o! Go rawr!" he smiled then frowned "Paci?" he asked Shiro.

Shiro looked around hessitenly "Where?" Keith pointed at the bottom draw, Shiro opened it. He saw the rest of the little's things, diapers, pull ups and more. He stopped the blue object and brought it over. Keith opened his mouth expectingly, "ah, ah, what do we say?"

"Tank wou!" Shiro smiled as he put the object into Keith's mouth. He opened the book and sat on the bed, reading the book with many funny voices and faces for the different characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone's okay with this, I really liked the idea of both so I slipt it after chapter 2


End file.
